Dawn
by Aiko-love-Anime
Summary: The last morning of a certain nation's life. How shall he spend his precious final moments? Whom shall he share them with. A content nation's bittersweet farewell.


Dawn was approaching; the final dawn for this nation. He had known he would die in the morning, and as he laid there in his bed he knew it didn't matter. He had lived his life the way he wanted; he hadn't an ounce of regret in his entire soul. Nothing tethered him to this world. No regrets, no remorse. He was ready.

His mind wandered over the detailed memories of his existence, his birth, his childhood, his friends and foes, his history. He had done so many amazing things yet, in this moment, none of them mattered.

His life had been his adventure, and now it was coming to an end. Why didn't that bother him? He felt fulfilled; he had done everything he wanted to, and that was all he could ever ask for.

His mind flickered to his family. Who would take care of his brother when he was gone?

He took the pack of cigarettes off his nightstand, shook one out, and lit it, making sure not to wake the sleeping nation next to him. He took in the smoke and exhaled with a sigh before returning to his previous position on the bed.

West wasn't a child anymore; he could take care of himself.

The nation next to him stirred, and as he watched his love stir he was brought back to the night before. He didn't believe in regret. And it was no regret to spend his last hours in the arms of his one and only true love.

He told him it would only leave more memories to grieve over, and it would only make his love regret his final night with him. But he took Prussia's hand in his own and told him to make his final night one with memories of the love that brought them closer, rather than the invisible veil that would soon tear them apart. Prussia looked deep into his blue eyes, and saw the abyss of loneliness within them. He wanted to be with this man in his final hours, he wanted to save him from the bottomless pit he was sure to fall into if he were to be left alone.

So they spent Prussia's final hours together, closer than two people could ever be.

And now looking down at his lover's innocent face, he smiled. No regret would come from that night; only memories of love that would stay with him for many years to come. The man stirred once more and his blue eyes fluttered open, meeting Prussia's in the next moment. He smiled, his eyes no longer concealing the deep pit they did before. No, they were filled with the love they shared just hours before.

Prussia snuffed his cigarette in the ashtray before he shifted back under the blanket to hold him once again. He felt the warmth of his lover's body against his own and felt at peace; in all the world there was no place he would rather be than right there. Right in the arms of the man he loved; his intoxicating scent secretly mesmerizing Prussia. How did he manage to keep that scent of maple in his hair?

The very first rays of sunlight began to peak over the mountains in the east, turning the early morning sky yellow and orange along the ridge.

Prussia gave a slight sigh and Canada held him tighter, looking deep into the albino's scarlet eyes. He kissed him gently, without any sense of urgency.

He promised Prussia that he wouldn't cry out of sadness for him, not now nor when he died, and Canada intended to keep that promise; never shedding so much as a tear. However, when the silver-haired man holding him was gone he knew he would not be able to hold back the tears their memories would bring; not of sadness, but of joy.

As the rays of sunlight came through the window, their eyes refused to leave the other's gaze. These were the final moments they had, and they intended not to waste them; no, they had each other's undivided attention.

They didn't waste this precious time with "I'll miss you" or "I'll never forget you" or anything pointless like that; that would just cause painful memories, and regret.

They spent these last moments in silence for true love, true, honest and pure love needs no words to be expressed. It needs but a look from your love, or a touch of their hand softer than cotton as it glides across your skin so gently that it nearly tickles. That is love, and that was what the two men shared.

The sunlight had finally made its way to where Prussia lay on the bed. Its golden rays reflected ever so beautifully off the flecks of dust in the air.

It was time.

No regret, no pain, no sorrow; Prussia was at peace with himself and with the world. He had tied up every loose end, forgiven those who had done him wrong, apologized to all he had wronged, and let go of everyone he loved.

He was ready.

One last time, he looked into Canada's deep eyes and saw all the memories he held in them, and Prussia was reassured that his dear love would be alright when he left this world for the next.

Canada gave him one final kiss, deep and passionate; full of all the love he carried for the other nation. Prussia smiled as the rays of sunlight fell upon his body, making his fair skin seem as if it glowed in the frail light. The glimmer in his eyes faded.

Prussia closed his scarlet eyes for the final time.

And he faded away.


End file.
